


Good Spirited

by Sakuchi_san



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuchi_san/pseuds/Sakuchi_san
Summary: Mob is determined to make Dimple into a better spirit, even though no one else believes in him. With Reigen's and Ritsu's help (sort of) and the help of the Tickle Belt they put Dimple on the road to becoming a better spirit.However, Dimple is far from amused. Why should he change?(This is essentially a Spongebob shit post and it fits too well with the characters not to do it. Enjoy!)





	

When Mob had decided to let Dimple live instead of being exorcised he didn’t expect the green fart cloud to be so…….annoying. And pettily evil. After multiple attempts of trying to possess his body, Mob finally came to the conclusion that Dimple needed to be taught some lessons in ‘being a nice person’.

A few days after they destroyed the Claw base Mob and Reigen led Dimple (in a brand new human body) out to the park so that they could begin to rehabilitate him.

“Okay, Dimple. We’re going to start easy,” Mob said as he took out a strange belt from his backpack and cinched it around Dimple’s waist. “Ritsu found this weird belt online that is supposed to tickle you if I press a button.”

Dimple scoffed and tapped his foot impatiently. “Sure, sure, kid. So, how long is this going to take. Five, maybe ten minutes? Fifteen is going to be as much as I’m willing to give you since I am a busy spirit.”

“Busy? You’re just going to lounge around and eat a crapton of junk food until that body rejects you,” Reigen replied looking at his watch. “Actually, I’m surprised it hasn’t rejected you already. You know being a fart cloud and all.”

“I am NOT a fart cloud.”

“Sure smell like one.”

“The same smell as a phony psychic!”

“I, the Great Master Reigen, am beneath those types of low blows and refuse to follow suit.”

“You just called me a fart cloud!!”

“That was just stating a fact, not an insult.”

Before the conversation could devolve any further Mob pressed the button on the remote. Just to test it out, quite honestly. The instant the button was pressed Dimple dissolved into a fit of ugly chuckling. After a few moments Mob let go of the button and smiled.

“It’s working perfectly! Reigen get your wallet out. Okay Goodness Lesson #1, you see someone drop their wallet. Reigen, drop your wallet.” Mob whispered to Reigen.

Reigen complied and stood a few feet away from it.

“What do you do?” Mob continued to Dimple.

Dimple cleared his throat and tapped Reigen on the shoulder. “Excuse me sir, I do believe you’ve dropped your wallet.”

Reigen stared blankly at the wallet in Dimple’s hand. “Doesn’t look familiar to me.”

“Eh? I just saw you drop it. _Here._ ”

“Nope, it’s not mine.”

“It _is_ yours. I am trying to be a good person and return it to you.”

“Return what to who?”

_Is that bastard smirking?!_ Dimple thought for a split second before continuing. “Aren’t you Arataka Reigen?” He asked taking out an ID and showing it to the man.

“Yup.”

“And this is your ID.”

“Yup.”

“I found this ID in this wallet and if that’s the case then this must be YOUR WALLET.”

Reigen dug a finger in his ear absentmindedly. “That makes sense to me.”

“Then take it.”

“It’s not my wallet.”

Dimple had had about enough of this. “YOU DIM-BULB! _TAKE BACK YOUR WALLET OR **I’LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!!”**_

Mob hurriedly stepped in with the remote control. “Wrong. Good people don’t rip each other’s arms off!” He clicked the button and gave Dimple some time to laugh out his aggression. “Are you good now, Dimple?”

“Y-yes,” he replied as he glared at Reigen who was bending over to count the money in his wallet. The wallet that Dimple was trying to return to him.

“Oi, Mob. I don’t he has what it takes to be a good person, uh, spirit, whatever. Too volatile and petty. Take it from your mentor.” Reigen said.

Ignoring Dimple’s shouts of protest in the background Mob turned to Reigen and said, “I don’t want to give up on him yet. There might be something we can do.”

Reigen shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going for ramen. When you have a breakthrough let me know.”

* * *

 

Once Reigen had left Mob and Dimple switched locations. This time they were outside in front of the school yard where boxes of sports equipment were stacked up. Ritsu was carrying each box back to the equipment shed.

“Hi, Ritsu! Want to help Dimple with a goodness lesson? He’s trying to become a better person.” Mob asked him.

Ritsu shrugged as he hefted up another box. “Sure, it doesn’t matter as long as I get all these boxes put away. They’re kinda….actually, they’re _really_ heavy.”

Mob motioned Dimple to stand next to Ritsu. “Goodness Lesson #2.  You see someone struggle with a heavy box. What do you do?”

Dimple turned to Ritsu and flexed his body’s muscles. “Hello friend, I noticed you are struggling with that package. Would you like some help?”

Before Ritsu could say anything the box slipped from his hands and landed on Dimple’s foot. Dimple screamed in pain while Ritsu hurried to lift the box up again.

“Ah! I’m sorry, let me get that-“

Ritsu fumbled the box and it landed on Dimple’s foot again. Another cry of pain.

“Wow. I’m really sorry. I’ll just pick that up again.” For the third time the box fell.

“ARRRGGGGGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT BOX YOU BUTTEREFINGERD TWIT?!”

“Oh, these are sports pouches that kind of look like wallets-“

Suddenly Dimple had hoisted Ritsu up by the neck of his school uniform, intending to throw him as far as he could. Instead what he did was double over in laughter because Mob had pushed the button on the remote again. Ritsu landed hard on the ground next to a howling Dimple who could hardly control his guffaws.

“Are you okay, Ritsu?” asked Mob as he helped his brother off the ground.

Ritsu brushed himself off. “Yeah, I’m fine. Do you actually think that he’d become a good person? I mean, look at him.”

“HEY! I take offense to that!” Dimple wheezed out from between laughs. “I didn’t ask- to be a good person in the first- place! Why am I expected- to be one!? Why can’t- I be- who I am?!” The laughter was getting to be overwhelming until Mob realized he still had his finger on the button.

Once Mob took his finger off Dimple leapt up from the ground and snatched the remote from his hand. In one swift movement he smashed the remote on the ground and ground it to bits under his shoe. Then he snapped the belt off and tossed that on top of the broken remains.

“Take that garbage back! I don’t know if you remember, Mob, but I’m going to be a God! I’ll have people follow me and worship me! I don’t need to become a good person if I can get that to happen.” Dimple turned on his heel and started to walk off. “If anyone needs me I’ll be overloading this body on junk food.”

* * *

 

Dimple had just devoured his ninth box of Pocky and was decently through the tenth box while sitting in an electronics shop. This way he could just perch himself on one of the shelves and watch all the free TV he wanted. As long as the shopkeep didn’t throw him out. Usually, he would go to Mob’s or Reigen’s place to chill, but he didn’t feel like putting up with them at the moment. (Also, it would be alarming to Mob’s parents if a random man just showed up to watch tv in their home)

_Where do they get off trying to give me goodness lessons? If I’m going to become an all powerful god then there’s no reason for me to be a good person. People would be afraid of me anyways….._ Dimple thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the dark screen of a nearby tv. Who needs niceness when you had psychic powers?

Just then a loud alarm started to shriek. Dimple jumped up and the rest of his pocky fell to the floor. The source of the noise was coming from the front of the store near the cash register. Through the aisles of electronics Dimple could see that the cashier was being held up by a gang of four thugs with knives.

“Today just keeps on giving, doesn’t it?” He said to himself as he geared up to use some of his psychic power to get rid of the nuisances. They were cutting into his television time.

“Hey, boys! It’s impolite to point sharp objects at people!”

The gang turned to him and sneered. “Wow, don’t try to be a hero tough guy. You might get _hurt!_ ” On the last word two of the thugs lunged towards Dimple.

With a quick flick of his wrist Dimple knocked one of them into a 32-inch flatscreen and another one into a shelf of gaming consoles. “Yawn. That was no challenge.”

The remaining three thugs looked at each other. A nod from what appeared to be the leader (he was wearing goofy shirt that said SUPREME on it) and the other two thugs advanced slowly on Dimple from both sides.

Dimple stood there, looking bored. “Really? A pincer movement? Or what should be a pincer movement, but it’s just a weak imitation? Fine, come at me.” He held out his arms and closed his eyes.

Seizing the chance the thugs lunged, blades outstretched. At the last possible moment Dimple opened his eyes and gave them both the middle finger. Flinging his fingers up with a bit of psychic power resulted in launching both thugs straight up into the air. One thug went through the ceiling while the other bounced off the ceiling and landed on top of an entertainment center.

“Huh. I guess this guy was a lefty…,” said Dimple to himself as he flexed his hands. “Okay, who’s next? Gang Leader?”

Seeing that he couldn’t possibly win this, the gang leader made a dash towards the exit. Before Dimple could unleash his powers against him another force picked the thug up off the ground and held him upside down. Confused, Dimple looked towards the doorway.

“Mob? When did you get here?”

Mob and Reigen were standing in the entrance way to the electronics store. Mob gently lowered the thug to the ground and Reigen proceeded to make a citizen’s arrest. The would be thief wasn’t even trying to get away anymore. In fact, it looked as though he wanted to be arrested, anything to get out of this weird situation.

While Reigen was dealing with the thug Mob approached Dimple and smiled at him.

“What the hell are you smiling at me about, kid?”

 Mob didn’t reply but instead he threw his arms around Dimple and gave him a hug. He was still smiling.

Dimple was surprised. Though he didn’t make a move to remove Mob from him. Let the kid act weird.

Finally Mob said, “You are a good person, Dimple! If just a tiny bit annoying.” More smiling.

“Sure, kid, sure.” But he was also smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
